


Coffee?

by acciowolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowolfstar/pseuds/acciowolfstar
Summary: Remus crashes at Sirius' flat one evening after an evening of heavy drinking mixed with a night of full moon ferocities. The next morning, Sirius wakes up a tad earlier than Remus, and you get where this is going I hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at some Wolfstar /smut/ like the real thing so please, bare with me haha. I hope it's not too repulsive, but enjoyable idk???  
> This was fun, mainly because I wrote it more in Sirius' perspective I guess, I mean it's limited omniscient but it's still focused on Sirius which isn't what I usually write. I definitely want to explore Sirius more in the future. :-)

A disheveled Sirius rolled to his side, stretching his arms further filing out his empty bed.  
“Oh,” He spoke out loud, “We didn’t…” He licked the corner of his mouth, bringing his wrist to his lips to wipe away the drool which had dried overnight in the crevices of his lips. His arms trailed up and down the warm fitted sheets, and his fingers toyed with the folds of his comforter. _Is he still here?_

Sirius sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes tenderly with the back of his hands, phosphenes glistening.  
“Where are my,” His eyes danced around the floor of his bedroom looking for his briefs, “Ah.” One leg after the other, he swung himself out of bed and retrieved his underwear. He pulled the briefs on, adjusted himself, and left his bedroom. 

Sirius whistled an unrecognizable tune as he raided his rather bare fridge, “God whoever does the shopping around here needs to step it up. I’m fucking hungry for like, good food.” Sirius lived alone. Except for the nights when Remus would spend the night. 

_Remus._ Any time images of the tall, lanky werewolf flooded his mind, he’d lose all feeling in his fingers, his stomach would flutter, and his, well he’d get rather excited. The pair had never really done anything together other than a meaningless, sloppy kiss one night after too many drinks yet Sirius himself never viewed any time spent with Remus as being meaningless. Whether one slovenly kiss or an evening watching Remus’ favorite films, any moment spent with the werewolf was a moment worth remembering. The worst part, at least for Sirius anyway, was it seemed the feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

Sirius went to throw himself onto the living room sofa, when he spotted a curled up Remus hidden away by three or four blankets.  
“Remus?” He curled himself over the armrest, looking to see if Remus were awake, “Hey?”  
He was still heavily sacked out; who could blame him?  
Sirius sat on the other end of the sofa where Remus’ feet reached.  
“Share some blanket asshole.” He grabbed one of the many quilted blankets that lie on top of Remus and snuggled next to his legs. They weren’t exactly cuddling, Sirius was just pooled around Remus’ legs, resting his head right below his thighs. 

“Good morning.” Remus stretched his arms above and repositioned himself until he was sitting comfortably. He wiggled a foot, touching the shoulder of an almost sleeping boy. 

“Huh,” Sirius, also sitting up now, looked at Remus. _God._ His hair was messy, like always, but his sleepy eyes and morning demeanor pulled the whole grimy look together. 

“When did you wake up?” Remus, hunched over the armrest, placed a hand under his chin, propping his head up and glanced over at Sirius.  
“Only a few minutes ago. I just came over here and I didn’t realize you were,”

“Sirius,” Remus chuckled, “It’s alright.” The werewolf adjusted his body, bringing himself closer to the middle cushion. There was hand on Sirius’ thigh, and it wasn’t his own.  
_Oh, god._ Sirius felt himself growing hard as his cheeks flushed a warm pink hue. He swallowed thick spit, hoping Remus wouldn’t notice.

“Are you alright?” Remus stroked the exposed skin, right below the seam of Sirius’ briefs. 

“Ye-yeah.” Was all Sirius managed to choke out. The desire for Remus had always been there, but now it was unavoidable. 

“Mmmhm.” Remus’ hand trailed up Sirius’ leg, until he cupped the darker boy’s growing bulge. 

“ _Oh._ ” Thankfully Sirius had been siting because he felt his knees grow weaker the more Remus moved is hand around his growth in circular patterns. 

“I hope I’m not,” Remus pulled his hand away, as if he had just realized what he was doing. 

“No no,” Sirius slowly brought himself towards Remus, his head under Remus’ chin. With that simple notion, Remus’ fingers were back at the bulge of the other boy, and making their way to his brief’s waistband. 

“I’ve been meaning,” Sirius panted, “To tell you,” 

“How you feel?” Sirius was amazed at how coherent Remus remained, for Sirius was melting just at the thought of Remus touching him.  
Sirius, unable to find the words, nodded in agreement. 

“I’ve been meaning to as well. These sleepovers, I guess, have been ploys that I’m always rather,” Remus leaned into Sirius’ neck, “too shy to advance with.” 

“ _Please._ ” Sirius whined unexpectedly both to himself and Remus.  
Remus started at Sirius’ briefs, bringing them down to his calves until they were shed to the floor. The erection Sirius had been hiding was in the werewolf’s calloused hands. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Sirius moaned.  
Remus brought his hands back and forth, stroking Sirius,

“Is this what you’ve wanted?” The smirk on Remus’ face was easily heard in his words. Sirius’ nodded, throwing his head on Remus’ chest. 

“Are you,”

“Yes. _Oh god_ , I’m going to.”  
Remus quickened his motions, bringing Sirius near to releasing himself,

“OH **FUCK!** ” Sirius felt a shiver of pleasure surge from head to toe, painting every nerve with a powerful orgasm.

“I feel quite the same.” Remus let go of his grip on Sirius and threw the blankets from his lap to the floor. Sirius, still sweating from cumming, looked longingly at Remus, waiting for him to speak. 

Remus stood, adjusting his plaid patterned boxers,  
“Well, do you have anything to drink? Coffee, perhaps?”


End file.
